


Living in the Moment

by Liritar



Series: Krogan Family Values [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Interspecies Romance, M/M, krogan/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex and Shepard finally get a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Moment

Shepard looked up in surprise as Wrex joined him at the bar. His lover hadn’t mentioned that he’d be on the Citadel. The krogan looked drained, and he moved as if he was in pain. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he murmured, reaching out to touch him gently.

Wrex didn’t answer, simply dropping onto a barstool and letting his head slam down onto the bar, sending a wave of clattering glassware rippling out from his location. He groaned loudly, apparently unaware of Shepard’s presence—or so he thought, until a large, three-fingered hand closed around his. “I suppose you want a piece of me as well.” The krogan’s lips twisted in the faintest smile as he gazed up out of the corner of his eye.

The commander chuckled softly. “Of course. Right here on the bar with everyone watching.” He stroked his lover’s head plate soothingly. “But I think I can control myself for now.”

Wrex snorted softly and slowly raised his head. “At least someone can,” he grumbled. Shepard listened with growing amusement as the krogan recounted his female problems.

“You know,” he pointed out dryly, “when I said you could repopulate the krogan race, I thought I was exaggerating. I at least thought you’d save some of yourself for me.”

“It’s Bakara’s fault,” Wrex muttered grumpily. “She’s encouraging all of them.”

He let out a short laugh. “Oh, I bet she is.”

Wrex interrupted their talk to order more drinks and a bag of ice, which he immediately stuffed down his armor—hiding everything from view, much to Shepard’s disappointment. It had been some time since he’d been able to see inside his lover’s armor.

They drank in silence for a moment, setting down empty glasses almost in unison. Wrex always liked to say he drank like a krogan.

Shepard turned to Wrex, smiling tenderly. “Come on. Let’s go back to my apartment. I’ll let you sleep, and there’s a ninety percent chance I can keep krogan females out.”

The krogan chuckled, a deep, raspy sound. “I’ll take it.” He got to his feet, wincing, and tugged Shepard against his side, leaving the casino nestled together, letting the world see how much they loved each other. Shepard’s heart flipped; Wrex had never been so affectionate.

Once in his borrowed lodgings, Shepard guided his lover up the stairs, then gently devested him of his armor and clothes. He pushed him towards the bed, ineffectually, as it would take more than human strength to budge a krogan who didn’t want to move. Wrex relented after a few seconds, though, chuckling softly.

They lay entwined, enjoying a rare moment of peace together, until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Shepard awoke slowly, feeling more rested than he had since… he couldn’t even remember. Wrex’s strong arms around him seemed to keep the nightmares at bay. He sat up and stretched slowly, feeling good. And someone else was obviously feeling better as well. He grinned down at his drowsy lover, who was suffering from that morning problem that males of all species seemed to get. “Morning, baby,” he purred, running a finger down the krogan’s arm. “You’d better be dreaming about me.”

“Yeah,” Wrex grumbled, tugging the pillow over his head. “In my dream, you kept your mouth shut. It was perfect.”

Shepard laughed and pulled the pillow away. “You like my mouth and you know it.” He kissed Wrex forcefully, slidding a hand down to caress the sizable bulge in his underwear. “I thought this was hurting too bad to get any use out of it,” he murmured.

The krogan snorted. “We heal fast, Shepard. Besides, you’re so soft, it’s like fucking a pillow.” He rolled, pinning Shepard beneath his vast bulk. “Theraputic, you could say.”

“So my ass has healing properties?” The commander smirked up at him. “Think I could charge for that?”

“If you want me to rip your nuts off and feed them to a varren, sure.”

Shepard’s eyes glinted with amusement. “So you can screw every female on Tuchanka, but I’m not allowed to spread my love around?”

“That’s not what you’d be spreading.” The krogan nipped at Shepard’s neck, surprisingly gentle, given the size of his teeth. “Your body is _mine_ , Shepard.”

The commander tipped his head back, groaning wantonly. He loved it when Wrex got possessive. That was probably why he provoked him so often. “Fuck yes. Show me.”

Large hands roamed down his body, slowly tugging off his boxers. Wrex always treated him like something delicate, power tamed to protect him. It made him breathless. He urged the krogan’s head down, kissing all along the line of his wide mouth. Tough hide rubbed against his skin as they pressed closer together. Though Wrex was still in _his_ underwear. Shepard considered that a major problem. He slid his hands down the krogan’s back, grumbling when he couldn’t reach that far.

Wrex laughed softly. “Eager, aren’t you, boy?” He pulled back, shoving his underwear down, displaying himself to Shepard’s delighted eyes. Most people considered krogan as ugly as sin, and, well, they’d be right, but when Shepard looked at Wrex, he saw so much more than the scarred face and gruff demeanor. He saw strength, and bravery, and that deeply hidden streak of kindness. And it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“You know it, old man.” He reached up, sliding his fingers along the scars slashed across his lover’s face. “Are you going to make me beg?” he purred, smirking up at him.

“Ha!” Wrex grinned slowly. “Why would I need to do that? Everyone knows you want it.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Everyone? Really?”

“Yeah. You just have a permanent air of desperation. For krogan cock.” He smirked and moved his hips, sliding that cock against Shepard’s leg.

“Unf.” Yeah, okay. Wrex was right about that. “Please…”

“Heh heh heh.” Oh, that distinctive, slow krogan laugh. It warmed Shepard’s heart every time he heard it. Wrex reached out to yank open the bedside table drawer, retrieving lube and the box of krogan sized condoms Shepard had acquired. That had been a bit of an argument, back in the beginning. Krogan didn’t believe in birth control, given the genophage, leading the question why anyone made krogan condoms in the first place, but Shepard had won in the end. He’d never gotten a sexually transmitted disease, and he hadn’t been about to give up. And now that Wrex was sexually active with all of Tuchanka, he was glad he’d stuck his ground.

The krogan tore open the condom and rolled it on, grumbling under his breath like always. He then poured lube onto his thick fingers, gently pushing one into his lover’s body.

Shepard drew in a sharp breath and clinched his teeth. Gentle for a krogan was still a bit rough on human physiology. Good thing he’d always liked it rough. He let out a groan as Wrex delved deeper. “That’s it, baby. I won’t break.”

He snorted softly. “Yes you will, or I’d be fucking you already. Now shut up and let me do this, pyjak.” 

He set up a gentle rhythm, in and out, until Shepard was moaning in pleasure, doing everything he could to control himself. He wanted Wrex _in_ him, dammit. “Please, Wrex, please. Need you now.” He whimpered with the effort of keeping it all in.

And then the large finger was gone, replaced by the even larger cock, slowly forcing its way into him, filling him as nothing else could. Shepard cried out, fingers digging into Wrex’s shoulders as hard as he could. The krogan probably could barely feel it, he thought wryly. And then they were moving together, and there was no room for thought or words or anything but the intense bliss flooding him with each thrust of Wrex’s hips.

It didn’t take Shepard long; it never did, with Wrex. Normally that would embarrass him some, but krogan were _built_ for reproduction, and Wrex liked to go several times in a row (or ‘once for each nut,’ as he put it.) And as his muscles clinched, making a tight squeeze for the krogan even tighter, he always dragged Wrex right along with him.

 

Shepard awoke again a few hours after their vigorous morning workout, unsurprised to find himself alone in the bed. Wrex had stamina that could last for days, and rarely needed rest after sex.

He never got that ‘weak-in-the-legs’ problem that Shepard did after an hour of being pounded by a krogan. The bastard.

The human stretched, looking around to see where his lover had wandered off to. He was being surprisingly quiet. And a quiet krogan was a worrying prospect.

He made his way downstairs to find Wrex sitting on the sofa, looking… pensive. Now that was unusual. “Baby? What’s up?” He dropped down next to him and pressed against his side.

The krogan gestured, and only then did Shepard see what he held in one hand: the datapad that had been on his bedside table upstairs. “This… this says it’s from Mordin,” Wrex said gruffly.

“Yeah. You can listen to it if you like. It’s nothing private.” He kissed his lover’s cheek tenderly.

Wrex activated it and listened with a growing look of what could only be called amused horror on his face at the salarian’s songs and stories. “Why are we honoring this pyjak again?” he rumbled, grinning.

“Cured the genophage? Ring a bell, sweetheart?” Shepard chuckled. “Oh, and he was our friend.”

He handed the datapad back. “He was a good man. For a salarian. Even if he was crazier than a drunk varren.”

Shepard smiled sadly. “That he was.”

Wrex got to his feet. “Enough of this crap. Let’s get something to eat.”

And that was apparently the end of ‘emotion time’. Shepard didn’t mind. He was happy Wrex had let him in at all. “Yeah. I’m starving, baby.” He took Wrex’s hand, love filling his heart. They had little enough time together, after all. He could live in the moment.

For now.


End file.
